


Идеальный мир

by do_not_disturb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	Идеальный мир

Феликс закрывает всплывший мировой чат не глядя, блокирует все уведомления кроме лички на ближайшие пять внутриигровых часов. Хотелось бы насовсем, но у них днём бой гильдия на гильдию, а до этого зачистка данжа, каждый прист будет на счету. Но по крайней мере сейчас у него есть пять часов личного времени и тратить их на помощь кому-то левому с «этой ебучей псиной» он не собирается.

Чанбин под боком вздыхает шумно, натягивает одеяло выше. У него на спине выбита как раз та самая «ебучая псина» – двухголовый огнедышащий пёс, в игровой реальность метров пять в высоту, уложить которого может только отряд средним уровнем восемьдесят минимум, и то не всегда с первого раза. Любимая татуировка Феликса.

Феликс, на самом деле, до сих пор не привык, что нпс здесь нужен сон (принудительная гибернация). Ему, к примеру, как игроку сон не нужен. Но если здоровья меньше тридцати процентов, то усталость ощущается достаточно сильно. Но и пополнить его легко – если не хирками и банками, так едой (даже если с деньгами затык, то зарезать и зажарить низкоуровнего моба животного типа не сложно, как и развести костёр собственно). Чанбину же еда не даёт ничего, но вот спать ему почему-то надо. 

– Разработчики тянули фанты, – пожимает на это плечами Чанбин. – и поверь, всё могло быть хуже. 

Феликс не хочет думать, что могло быть хуже в игре с практически полной имитацией реальной жизни, если здесь доступен весь спектр ощущений, а боль в сражениях ощущается на 70% меньше реальной. 

Феликс в принципе не понимает, зачем создавать игру, в которой можно почувствовать всё это. И зачем создавать настолько человекоподобных нпс. 

Чанбин возится активнее, мычит, перекатывается к Феликсу под бок. Проснётся скоро. Как они наваляются, можно будет зайти в ресторанчик на первом этаже отеля (это должно быть нормальное свидание и Феликса не волнует), потом прогуляться по рынку. Возможно, Чанбин даже придёт за него болеть – подобные бои проходят на аренах. Но скорее всего он будет работать, значит максимум, который светит Феликсу – молчаливая моральная поддержка из лавки украшений, спасибо игровому телевидению.

* * *

– Смотри, – Чанбин тянет его к одному из магазинчиков, – новый скилл для сина. 

– «Автогения», – Феликс нажимает на иконку инфы и присвистывает от удивления. – дэбаф и аоэ. Джисону бы понравилось.

Феликс шифтует свиток Джисону, отправляет крутой смайл в очках в ответ на россыпь сопливо-влюблённо-восторженных. И милостиво сообщает, вклиниваясь в нытьё Джисона («когда мы разберёмся с данжем скилл раскупят, лимитка же, а у меня сейчас телепортироваться в город Драконов возможности нет, Феликс, зачем душу растравил Тот»), что свиток уже у него в инвентаре. Феликс довольно отвечает на все «ФЕЛИКС ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ВЫХОДИ ЗА МЕНЯ. ВОТ КАК ТОЛЬКО РАЗВЕДУСЬ СРАЗУ ВЫХОДИ» в духе да я такой, люби-цени-лелей, но просит новый скилл сегодня не использовать. 

«ДА НЕ БУДУ Я ЕГО ЮЗАТЬ Я ЧТО ДУРАК СОВСЕМ» доверия не внушает. Нет, Джисон далеко не дурак, но кастануть такую хрень в центре битвы у него дури хватит. А какие у этого будут последствия, пока не понятно. Надо будет Уджину рассказать, что Джисон теперь самый крутой перец на районе, уж он сразу мозги на место вставит и донесёт, что не стоит использовать новые, неоттренированные умения в важных групповых сражениях.

Чанбин крутится у стелажей со свитками по аэро и электрокинезу. Феликс перебирается к нему – воздух и молнии в конце концов его стихии, и новые атакующие скиллы ему бы не помешали. Как, в приницпе, и баф, и хилки. На пристов давно обновлений не выпускали, а тут анонсируют что-то глобальное и по чуть-чуть скидывают разные плюшки типа для раздразнить, может сегодня появилось что-то интересное.

В итоге из магазина они вываливаются спустя почти два часа внутриигрового времени, и Феликс уносит помимо скиллов для себя и Джисона свиток с пирокинезом для Чана и пару с криокинезом для Хёнджина. В банковском счету теперь вместо приличной греющей душу суммы ветер завывает в дырке от бублика, но Феликс не жалеет. О лимитных скилах грешно жалеть и стоят они всех потраченных денег.

Чанбин берёт его за руку, переплетает пальцы.

– Как хорошо, что я у тебя есть, скажи, – улыбается лукаво. 

Поцеловать его сейчас хочется невыносимо. Феликс себе не отказывает: дёргает Чанбина на себя, мажет коротким, воровским почти касанием по губам. Чанбин замирает на мгновение, у него краснеют скулы и немного кончики ушей (Феликс до внутреннего писка обожает, когда Чанбин смущается). Он ускоряет шаг, бубня что-то неразборчивое про дурак люди смотрят, тянет Феликса дальше по многолюдной торговой улице.

– Стой, – Феликс останавливается, заметив кучу всевозможных костюмов человека паука в витрине. – Они серьёзно добавили костюмы из первых трёх спайдервёрсов?

Чанбин вздыхает и тянет его дальше.

– Ты форум совсем не читаешь, верно?

– Ну я его просматриваю, – Феликс отводит взгляд. Он всплывающее во время запуска игры новостное окно читает очень сильно по диагонали, что уже тут говорить о форумах, куда надо заходить.

– Конечно, просматриваешь, – Чанбин кивает с важный видом, смотрит на виновато мнущегося Феликса осуждающе. И фыркает, разрушая всю атмосферу. Феликс фыркает в ответ. Он не знает, кого брали за прототип внешности для Чанбина (да и не хочет знать если честно), но иногда ему кажется, что вот за такую лёгкую усмешку и тепло во взгляде он готов умереть.

* * *

– … и как ты думаешь, кто оказался самым большим фанатом спайдервёрса? – Феликс размахивает руками, насколько ему позволяет положение лежу-на-коленях-чанбини

Чанбин ржет и взмахом руки разворачивает прямо над лицом Феликса скрин.

– Боже убери это! – Феликс зажмуривается, ещё и руками глаза накрывает для верности, уткнувшись лицом Чанбину в живот.

– Да ладно тебе, – Чанбин зарывается пальцами Феликсу в волосы, массирует кожу головы, – очень даже ничего такой детектив пятидесятых получился.

– Ты не понимаешь, – Феликс от возмущения поворачивается обратно. – Этот чертов нуарный стиль в радиусе пяти метров окрашивает всё в черно-белый! Я понять не могу, где свои, а где чужие, обозначения, сука, все были одинаково серые!

Чанбин сгибается от хохота так, что утыкает любом в лоб Феликса. Феликс старается держать обиженно-оскорблённое лицо, но внутри его разрывает на сотню маленьких влюблённо пищащих Феликсов.

– А в целом как тебе сражение?

Чанбин заканчивает всхлипывать от смеха, приподнимается немного, чтоб заглянуть Феликсу в глаза. Смотрит долго, задумчиво, Феликсу даже не по себе становится. И отвечает серьёзно:

– Порно интересней.

– Хён!


End file.
